


Top Secret

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Series: Mr Top & Mr Secret [1]
Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Erste Liebe, M/M, idk liest doch eh niemand lol, tinti badespaß, wholesome fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: was passiert ist, nachdem Raban und Joschka ihr Date im Teufelstopf-Rohr hatten
Relationships: Raban / Joschka
Series: Mr Top & Mr Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Top Secret

Wir fühlten uns unbesiegbar.  _ Ich  _ fühlte mich sogar besser als unbesiegbar! Raban und ich waren zur Hexe persönlich geworden und hatten den blassen Vampir und seine Flammenmützen in die Wüste gejagt! Ab jetzt würde ich nie wieder nur der Kleinste sein, ab jetzt war ich ein richtiger Wilder Kerl! 

Wir strahlten beide voller Stolz als wir an dem Abend hinter Juli in den Fasanengarten einbogen. So sehr sogar, dass wir die Maden in unseren Haaren und die Spinnen auf unseren Trikots schon total vergessen hatten. Aber meine Mutter hatte das nicht. Terror-touristischer Bärenbauchspeck! Ihre Augen glühten genauso wie die der Hexe als sie uns im Hausflur abfing. Juli war der erste, der die Gefahr erkannte. 

“Hallo Mama! Weißt du, es ist einfach wunderschön nach einem langen Tag endlich nach Hause zu kommen.” Grinste er sie an. “Ich weiß das wirklich sehr zu schätzen, die beste Mama der Welt zu haben!” Dann nahm er sie fest in den Arm, tanzte um sie herum und floh die Treppe herauf von ihr davon. Jetzt waren Raban und ich allein zwischen den schlammigen Fußabdrücken auf dem Teppich und den verschränkten Armen meiner Mutter. Das würde er mir noch büßen!

“Äh. Schönen guten Abend Frau Mama JuliJoschka!” Sagte Raban mutig und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu kommen. 

“Einen Moment.” Meine Mutter musste sich nicht einmal bewegen. Ihr Blick war genug um sich wie eine Mauer vor uns aufzubauen. “Möchte mir vielleicht jemand erklären was hier los ist?” Sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. 

“Wir haben Gonzo Gonzales besiegt!” Rief ich aufgeregt. “Der hat uns unsere Trikots geklaut und wir mussten in Unterhose spielen aber wir hatten Umkleidenfußbodenschlamm-Kriegsbemalung und die war so wild, dass wir trotzdem gewonnen haben!” 

“Ja, verflixte Hühnerkacke!” Fiel Raban mir ins Wort. “Und dann hat der blasse Vampir den Teufelstopf eingenommen und wir mussten durch das Kackerlaken-Spinnen-Höllen-Abflussrohr kriechen und zur Hexe Staraja Riba werden.”

“Die, die sich die Nase in den Mund steckt um ihre Popel zu essen!” Erklärte ich stolz. 

Meine Mutter schaute uns beide langsam nickend an und seufzte. “Wieso frage ich eigentlich noch?” Sagte sie leise. Dann trat sie zur Seite und gab den Weg zur Treppe frei. “Ab ins Bad mit euch, vorher gibt’s kein Abendessen. Joschka, du kannst Raban was zum umziehen geben.” Wir waren schon die Treppe hoch verschwunden bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte. 

***

Wenige Minuten später hatte ich einen Batman-Schlafanzug für Raban gefunden und wir sprangen beide in die Badewanne. Zu meinem letzten Geburtstag hatte meine Tante mir ein Tinti Badespaß-Set geschenkt, das ich für einen besonderen Anlass aufgehoben hatte. Jetzt färbten wir das Wasser blau und rot, warfen knisterne Kristalle hinein und malten uns mit den bunten Stiften neue Kriegsbemalung auf. 

Juli weigerte sich mit uns zu spielen und bestand darauf ganz langweilig und ohne bunte Farben zu duschen. Nur weil wir ein paar Spinnen und Maden aus unserem Wasser fischten! Während er hinter dem beschlagenen Glas verschwand, schob ich eine ertrunkene Made in seine Hosentasche.

Irgendwann wurde das Wasser kalt, das dunkle Braun vom Schlamm besiegte die bunten Badespaß-Farben und Juli war bereits unten beim Abendessen. Aber wir kämpften immer noch mit dem Umkleidefußbodenschlamm in unseren Haaren. 

“Halt still! Ich glaube, ich habe etwas Fußballrasen gefunden!” Ich beugte mich über Raban’s verklebte Locken und zog ein paar grüne Grashalme heraus. “Du siehst aus wie ein wandelnder Fußballplatz.” Lachte ich und klebte die Halme auf die Fliesen an der Wand. 

“Warte nur bis du dran bist, ich wette du hast noch Kakerlaken in deinen Haaren!” 

“Lieber hab ich hundert Krabbeltiere auf dem Kopf als von Sexily James geküsst zu werden.” 

Raban grummelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ich pflückte noch drei weitere Grashalme. Dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht fällt der Rest ja von selber raus wenn sie trocken sind. Ich hab apollo-kalyptischen Monsterbärenhunger und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, isst Juli uns alles weg!” Ich hielt Raban meinen Kopf entgegen und ließ ihn seine Finger durch meine zerzausten Haare kämmen. Er fand keine Kakerlaken aber ein paar mehr Grashalme für unsere Sammlung. 

***

Wir spülten uns ab, schlüpften in die Superhelden-Schlafanzüge und rannten in die Küche bevor Juli unser Abendessen auch noch verputzen konnte. Der hatte die tote Made in seiner Tasche gefunden und ich kassierte einen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein als ich mich an den Tisch setzte. 

“Weiß deine Mutter überhaupt, dass du hier bist?” Fragte Mama besorgt, als Raban begeistert über seine Pizza herfiel. Die Weinflasche neben ihr war schon zu einem Drittel leer und ich hoffte sie würde den Rest noch trinken bevor sie die Fußballrasensammlung an der Badezimmerwand sah und die toten Höllenabflussrohr-Tiere neben der Wanne entdeckte. 

“Die ist doch sowieso im Büro,” murmelte Raban mit vollem Mund, “was für einen Unterschied macht es ob ich da bin oder nicht? Sie bemerkt es bestimmt nichtmal wenn ich nicht da bin.”

Ich spürte ein kleines Stechen in meiner Brust, direkt in meinem Herzen. So wie meistens, wenn Raban von seiner Mutter redete. Ich rutschte dichter an Raban heran, bis sich unsere Schultern berührten. Er lehnte sich gegen mich. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn einfach bei uns behalten. Bei einer Mama die einem Wilde Kerle Plüschtiere näht und jeden Morgen Brötchen mit Zauberdrauf schmiert. 

“Raban…” Die Stimme meiner Mutter war ganz sanft und vorsichtig. Vielleicht hatte ihr Herz auch wehgetan. “Deine Mama hat dich ganz doll lieb. Sie macht sich sicher große Sorgen wenn du nicht nach Hause kommst.” Sie sah Raban mit warmen Augen an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf seinen Teller. “Es ist nicht immer einfach alleinerziehende Mutter zu sein, weißt du?” Sagte Mama leise. “Aber sie gibt sich große Mühe. Ich rufe sie gleich an und sag ihr, dass du hier übernachtest. Und du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du etwas brauchst, okay? Ich kann auch mit deiner Mama reden wenn du magst.” 

“Ne, ist schon okay, vielen Dank.” Grinste Raban sie fröhlich an, doch unter dem Tisch griff er nach meiner Hand. Ich drückte sie fest. 

***

Es war schon spät und wir waren beide erschöpft. Meine Muskeln brannten vom Fußballspiel und meine Knie und Ellenbogen wurden langsam blau. Aber keiner von uns wollte schon schlafen gehen. 

Raban lehnte gegen meine Schulter und las mir aus einem Geschichtenbuch vor. Das machte her oft wenn wir übernachteten. Er konnte sehr gut lesen, so gut, dass er zweimal den Vorlesewettbewerb an unserer Grundschule gewonnen hatte! Und ich mochte seine Stimme. Während er las, kämmte ich seine Locken mit den Fingern und fischte noch ein paar weitere Grashalme und Spinnenweben aus seinen Haaren. Er roch nach dem Tinti Badespaß aber auch immer noch nach Rasen, Schlamm und  _ Raban _ . Mir wurde ganz warm, so von innen heraus, wisst ihr? Fast so, wie wenn meine Mama mich ins Bett brachte oder Juli mich in den Arm nahm, aber irgendwie anders. 

“Hast du schonmal jemanden geküsst?” Fragte ich plötzlich. “Ich meine, so richtig. So wie Leon und Vanessa.”

Raban legte das Buch zur Seite und drehte sich verwundert zu mir um. “Natürlich nicht. Wieso, hast du?” 

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und fand noch einen Grashalm. “Nein. Aber ich habe mich nur gefragt. Naja, wie das ist. Weißt du?” Das Blut schoss mir in den Kopf und ich bereute meine Frage. Ich knetete nervös meine Hände. 

“Willst du etwa Vanessa küssen?” Grinste Raban mich an. 

“Igitt,kotz und bäh, nein!” Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Dass es Jungs gab, die Mädchen küssen wollten, ergab für mich absolut keinen Sinn. Die waren alle verrückt! “Mädchen sind giftig. Selbst wenn sie gut Fußball spielen.” Erinnerte ich ihn. “Ich werd in meinem Leben nur Jungs küssen!” 

Raban zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. “Ach, meinst du sowas geht?” 

“Wieso denn nicht?”

“Hm. Das weiß ich auch nicht.” Er drehte nachdenklich einen Kissenzipfel zwischen den Händen. “Ich könnte dich küssen! Dann wissen wir es beide. Also. Wenn du magst.” Er wurde fast so rot wie seine Haare. 

Mein Herz schlug plötzlich dreimal so schnell und meine Arme wurden wabbelig wie Gummi. So hatte ich das noch gar nicht gesehen! Aber Raban hatte recht. Und ich war neugierig.

“Ja, das … das könnten wir tun.”, sagte ich heiser. 

Ich zwang meine zittrigen Hände sich auf Raban’s Wangen zu legen, so wie ich es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Seine Knopfaugen schauten mich neugierig an. Ich hielt die Luft an und drückte meine Lippen auf seine, nur für einen kurzen Moment. Sie waren weich und warm und schmeckten immer noch ein bisschen nach Pizza. Mein Herz machte einen Salto in meiner Brust. Dann ließ ich Raban’s Gesicht los und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er grinste.

“Definitiv besser als Sexy James.” 

Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte mir noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Jetzt verstand ich, was all die Bücher meinten, wenn sie von Schmetterlingen im Bauch erzählten. Genau so fühlte es sich an! Was das bedeutete wusste ich aber nicht. Oder vielleicht wollte ich es nicht wissen. 

“Wir erzählen nie jemandem davon, okay?” Flüsterte ich. “Die lachen uns nur aus!”

Raban schüttelte den Kopf und seine roten Locken tanzten durch die Luft. “Niemals. Das ist unser Geheimnis.”

“Top Secret.” Grinste ich und nahm ihn in den Arm.

**Author's Note:**

> ich musste die knopfaugen mit einbringen, for the memes


End file.
